


Sky High On A Jet Black Midnight Kiss

by Mooresomore



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Based on a Tumblr Post, Jordan is such a good mentor for Mat, M/M, Road Trips, Rookie Year, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooresomore/pseuds/Mooresomore
Summary: 5 times Mat fell asleep on Jordan, and the one time Jordan fell asleep on Mat





	Sky High On A Jet Black Midnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofjustimagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/gifts).



> Based on that Tumblr post where Mat says that he and Jordan sit next to each other and play their Nintendo Switch during road trips. (I love Mario Kart, so I picked that game for them to play). Naturally, I had to make a fic about it! 
> 
> This was actually done before New Year's Eve, but due to me being sick, it was delayed on being typed/posted until now. 
> 
> If you know/are anyone in this fic, turn back now. Please.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone mentioned in the fic. All knowledge of these people are from public information. I make no money on this, and am not implying said character's sexual identities. All thoughts are my own.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> For Jess- thank you for getting me to love Mat (as a Tri-City fan, I should hate the guy's guts, lol) and always being willing to ramble at me about him! :)

1\. Mat’s first away game (headed to the game)

 

“Barz, come on. You can sit with me,” Jordan said; Mat occupied the empty seat and grinned when he saw Jordan had a Nintendo Switch as well.

“Mario Kart?” Mat asked.

“You’re on!” Jordan grinned

Jordan had just won his second game when he turned and faced Mat. “How you doing?”

“Fine.”

“Come on rookie, I remember my first roadie. I was so nervous. You can’t tell me you aren’t immune to that. Juniors has nothing on the pros.”

“That is true,” Mat chuckled. “This is some nicer travel accommodations.” He paused. “I’m a little,” he paused again as Jordan stared at him, “Fine, a lot, nervous. Like, this is the big show. What if they don’t think I belong?”

“You do. You prove it to them,” Jordan said, reaching out and touching Mat’s shoulder. The touch relaxed Mat a little, and he sank into it. “We’re all behind you kid,” Jordan said.

“Thanks.” Mat said.

The next thing Mat knew, Jordan was tapping his shoulder. Mat opened his eyes and realized he’d somehow fallen asleep on Jordan’s shoulder.

“How long was I out?” he asked, wiping at his face. “Oh my god, I drooled on you. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t worry about. Connor was way worse,” Jordan laughed. “Bout an hour. We’re getting ready to land. Buckle up.”

“Thanks.” Mat said.

“Anytime. You can always talk to me.”

“Thanks Ebs. That means a lot. Really.”

The flight landed, and Ebs insisted Mat sit by him on the bus as well. Ebs kept telling Mat stories about his own first road trip as a NHL’er, and he made Mat promise to come play a round of Nintendo later on.

“Deal. I promise I won’t fall asleep on you this time.”

“We’ll see about that.” Jordan chuckled.

 

2\. Mat’s first return trip home

 

“Is this seat taken?” Mat asked, looking at Jordan.

“It is now. Sit on down,” Jordan said, reaching into his carry on. “Video games?”

“Nah, I just wanna sleep. This is more exhausting than I thought it would be,” Mat admitted.

“Welcome to the NHL.” Jordan chuckled. “Go ahead, you can lean against me if you want.”

“Ebs, I couldn’t…”

“Please, I’m a lot more comfortable than the armrest.”

“You have a point there.” Mat laughed, lifting up the armrest separating them and tucking himself in close to Jordan’s side. “Tell me if this isn’t ok.”

“I will Barzy.”

“Promise?”

“I promise. Now shut up and go to sleep.”

Mat didn’t need to be told twice; he shut his eyes and was asleep as soon as they reached cruising altitude.

Sometime during the flight, Jordan must have gotten the flight attendant to get him a blanket, because the next thing Mat knew, he was roasting. He cracked his eyes open to find Jordan staring back at him.

“We got a couple of hours still. Go back to sleep.”

Mat moved the blanket off of him a little and found a drool-less corner of Jordan’s shirt and went back to sleep. The next time he woke up was when they were landing.

“Seids will get me home.” Mat said. “But, thanks Ebs. That helped a lot.”

“Any time. Next time, we can maybe play some Nintendo before you pass out on me.”

Mat laughed. “Deal. Night Jordan.”

“Night Mat.”

 

3\. When Mat is sick

 

When Mat showed up at Jordan’s seat with the blanket, Jordan didn’t even say a word; he pulled up the armrest and motioned for Mat to sit down.

“Just took some Theraflu.” Mat said as he pulled the blanket around him and laid his head in Jordan’s lap. He coughed a couple of times, but relaxed when Jordan’s hand found its way into Mat’s hair and started massaging at Mat’s scalp.

“Ok?” Jordan asked.

“Yeah,” Mat mumbled sleepily.

“Good. Get some rest Matty.”

“Mmmkay.” Mat said, already drifting off.

Mat woke up in the middle of a coughing fit; Jordan had the stewardess bring some cough medication and water. He forced Mat to take it, then retucked Mat in, pulling the blanket in close to Mat’s side.

“Thanks.” Mat said, drifting back off.

When they landed, Jordan ushered Mat into the bus, resuming his tight “cuddle” hold on Mat. At the motel, Jordan shoved Mat onto one of the beds, made cocoon of blankets and pillows on the other, and then insisted Mat climb into it while Jordan made Mat something to help with the cough.

Mat did (his grumbling cut short by another coughing fit); when he took a sip of the drink Jordan brought him, he chuckled.

“This has alcohol in it, doesn’t it?”

“Yep,” Jordan said, “Mama always said it’s one of the best things to help you sleep when you have a cold.”

“Well, thanks,” Mat said, finishing the mug and setting it on the bedside table. “And thank you for taking care of me.”

“Sure thing Barz.” Jordan said, leaning in and giving Mat a kiss on the forehead. “Get some sleep.”

“Yes Jordan.” Mat said, eyes slipping closed.

 

4\. After playing close to Mat’s hometown

 

That had been one of the more fun games Mat had played in a while. Getting to see his family had really been the highlight of the trip though. Now that they were leaving, Mat was starting to feel bummed.

“Ebs. Mario Kart marathon. Now.” Mat said; Jordan grabbed his switch and sat down by Mat.

Mat was hitting the buttons harder than he needed to, and he kept crashing on turns that he would normally make. Finally, Jordan gave up and hit the pause button. “Mat, what’s going on?”

“Nothing. Why?”

“Because you’ve spun out three times in a row now, and you’re attacking your Switch like it’s a ref who disallowed a goal. Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Fine,” Mat said, refusing to meet Jordan’s eyes.

“Barzy.” Jordan said softly. Things finally started to click into place. “Wait, we just left Vancouver. Isn’t that…”

“Yeah,” Mat whispered, “I missed my family. I miss them more now.”

“Oh Barz.” Jordan said, tugging Mat into his side and kissing the side of his forehead. “That happened to all of us.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. When we go to Edmonton, I always get like that too,” Jordan said, “Its normal. You can always talk to me though, ok?”

“Ok,” Mat said. “Can we go back to the game now?”

“Only if you don’t maul your controller.”

“Deal.”

Mat found himself missing his family less as the plan ride went on and he and Jordan had round after round of Mario Kart battles.

“Thanks Ebs. You’re pretty cool to be around sometimes.” Mat said as they got off the plane.

“Gee thanks.” Jordan said. “But you’re welcome.”

 

5\. The last away game of the season

 

Mat hesitantly stopped by where Jordan was sitting. “Can I?” he asked.

“Of course Barz. Come on.” Jordan said. “Game of Mario Kart?”

“Ok.”

As they played, Jordan could tell that Mat was distracted; he hit the pause button and looked at Mat. “Alright. Spill.”

“What?” Mat asked.

“You’re distracted. What’s going on?”

“Oh,” Mat said. “I guess… what about the offseason?”

“What about it?” Jordan asked.

“Are we gonna stay in touch? Or are we just gonna drift apart and then see each other again when then season starts?”

“Well, that depends on you,” Jordan said.

“I wanna stay in touch.” Mat said. “I don’t want to only be friends during the season.”

“Then it’s settled. We stay in touch.”

“Good.” Mat said, leaning in to Jordan’s side. He looked around before giving Jordan a kiss on the cheek. “I’m gonna miss this. You give good cuddles.”

Jordan chuckled. “I’m not gonna miss the drool on my shirts though.” He laughed, grabbing Mat’s hand and giving it a kiss. “Though you’re not too bad to have as a cuddle buddy.”

Mat smiled. “Thanks for everything this season. I mean it.”

“Of course. Glad to have been a part of it,” Jordan said, raising his glass. “To next year.”

“To next year,” Mat echoed.

Mat settled into the crook of Jordan’s arm and started to drift off. He still didn’t miss Jordan say softly into Mat’s hair, “Proud of you Matty.”

Mat let Jordan pull the blanket over him and fell asleep. He had a lot to figure out in the offseason.

 

+1. When they come home from Edmonton

 

Mat knew Jordan was going to get stuck doing media when they went to Edmonton; he used this to his advantage and stole the seat by the window (which was normally Jordan’s seat).

“Barz, come on, let me have my seat.”

“No,” Mat said, “You’ve taken care of me so many times this season. Let me do it for you just this once.”

“Fine.” Jordan sat down and angled himself away from Mat.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

“Mario Kart?”

“Whatever.”

After a couple of rounds, Jordan looked around the plane and then looked at Mat. “Can I put my head in your lap?”

“Whatever you need Ebs.”

Jordan did, and Mat’s hand found its way into Jordan’s hair. “Talk to me Ebs.”

“It sucks.”

Mat hummed in acknowledgement.

“Like, those are my friends. That was my team.” Jordan said. “They were like my family.”

“I know Ebby.” Mat said. “But you have a new family now. And we’ll take care of you.”

“Thanks,” Jordan said.

Mat motioned the flight attendant over and got a blanket. “Get some rest. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?”

“I promise Ebs. You’re stuck with me.”

Jordan chuckled. “I’m actually ok with that.” He paused, “You can, um, play with my hair if you want. That actually feels pretty calming.”

“Ok. Sleep, ok?” Mat asked, running his hand through Jordan’s hair and rubbing slightly at his scalp.

“Yeah,” Jordan mumbled, eyes slipping closed.

When Jordan woke up, his face was covered in drool, but Mat was still there, running his hand through Jordan’s hair, and staring at Jordan like he was the only person in the world.

“Feel better?” Mat asked.

“Yeah,” Jordan said, sitting up and giving Mat a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks Barz.”

“Anytime Ebs.”

“Come home with me?” Jordan whispered into Mat’s ear, leaning up against Mat’s side.

“Yeah, sure.” Mat said, holding Jordan’s hand under the blanket.


End file.
